fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet/Episodes
This is a list of The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet episodes. Note: A new season will always premiere 2 weeks after the previous season's finale. Every season has 14 episodes. Season 1- 2014 1- Second Computer on the Left Hand Side - The gang start 6th grade in Ant World Middle School, and they try to get rid of the monster in the second computer on the left hand side of the library. (Premiere date 03/23/14) 2- Shrink Me Ants - When Professor Wormo's shrink invention goes haywire, it shrinks the gang and Professor Wormo needs to locate them and get them back to normal size. (Premiere date 03/30/14) 3- Big Head - When BeeBee's head grows uncontrollably, the gang need to find out how to shrink it again. (Premiere date 04/05/14) 4- Crazy Golf Crazy - Bugly becomes addicted to crazy golf, and the hobby takes over his life. (Premiere date 04/13/14) 5- Easter Sunday- The Easter Bunny's twin gets released from prison after 23 years, and he plans to destroy Easter without the Easter Bunny knowing. Meanwhile, Snail tries to put up some bunting, while the other two, along with the Easter Bunny, have to stop the twin, get him back into prison, and save Easter from being destroyed. (Premiere date 04/20/14) 6- An Awesome Treehouse - When Bugly builds a cool treehouse, the treehouse takes over his mind, and he becomes extremly overprotective and attacks anyone who comes near the treehouse so BeeBee and Snail need to wreck the treehouse without Bugly seeing them so Bugly will forget about the treehouse, stop becoming overprotective, and become friends with the gang again. (Premiere date 04/27/14) 7- Truth or Dare- The gang take a simple truth or dare game too far, and end up summoning a black hole, which everyone and everything begins to fall into, so they need to end the truth or dare game and save the world. (Premiere date 05/04/14) 8- Snail Loses his Shell- When Snail loses his shell, BeeBee and Bugly need to get it back to him, but a monster steals it. (Premiere date 05/11/14) 9- Don't Even Think About It- When Bugly accidentally drink's one of Professor Wormo's potions, every thought he has comes to life so they have to reverse the spell and stop the thought invasion. (Premiere date 05/18/14) 10- I Had A Nightmare- Snail has a very strange and creepy nigtmare. (Premiere date 05/25/14) 11- Cursed Creepy Crawly- After using up all his good luck on a game show, Bugly has to survive a week of extremely bad luck. (Premiere date 06/01/14) 12- Professor Grasshopper, The Gang, and a Chainsaw- The gang need to escape a website they discovered, but it was really a trap to a world of chainsaws, and the gang need to escape the chainsaw world and escape Professor Grasshopper. (Premiere date 06/08/14) 13- The Guitar- Bugly gets obsessed with his new guitar, and it begins to take over his body, so BeeBee and Snail have to destroy the guitar. (Premiere date 06/15/14) 14- I Quit- Professor Grasshopper quits his job as a villain, but the show just gets boring without him so the gang need to prove to him that he's important in the show so he will come back to the show again. (Premiere date 06/22/14) Season 2- 2014 15- Movie Night- The gang try to spend all night watching movies. (Premiere date 07/06/14) 16- Pod of Doom Trip- While the gang are on a ride with holograms on a pod, the pod suddenly stops, and with deadly holograms all around, it looks like the end of Bugly, BeeBee and Snail. (Premiere date 07/13/14) 17- Bugly Meets His Biggest Hero- Bugly meets his biggest hero, Action Man. (Premiere date 07/20/14) 18- Weather Report- After seeing a person's butt on a weather report, BeeBee and Snail have to hypnotise Bugly to get the image out of his mind, which is not easy, due to the world also ending on that day. (Premiere date 07/27/14) 19- Operation: Strawberry- BeeBee tries to steal the juiciest strawberry in the world off of Bugly. (Premiere date 08/03/14) 20- Knive Storm- The gang get locked outside during a knive storm, and need to find shelter, but they find themselves stuck in the middle of the desert. (Premiere date 08/10/14) 21- Locked Bathroom- After doing the toilet, Bugly gets locked in the bathroom, and has to break out with whatever is in the bathroom. (Premiere date 08/17/14) 22- Closet of a Zombie- After trying to find their zombie friend, BeeBee and Snail get stuck in the zombie's closet, and need to get out without the zombie noticing them. However, Bugly treats it like a spy mission and sets up computers to communicate, so the zombie gets suspicous and goes on a hunt for where the noise is coming from. (Premiere date 08/24/14) 23- Stuck in the Real World- Bugly, BeeBee and snail get stuck in the real world. (Premiere date 08/31/14) 24- Dude, This Ear is FULL of Wax!- Bugly gets stuck in a giant's ear. (Premiere date 09/07/14) 25- Maze of Craze- Snail uses his stretching powers to stretch along a maze, but he gets thinner and thinner and more likely to burst and die along the way. (Premiere date 09/14/14) 26- Indiana Snail- Snail becomes "Indiana Snail" and gets his own movie, but the real Indiana Snail gets mad and tries to destroy Snail. (Premiere date 09/21/14) 27- Sleepy Potion- Bugly accidentily drinks a potion which makes him fall into a deep sleep, and BeeBee and Snail need to wake him up again. (Premiere date 09/28/14) 28- The Hot Air Balloon- Bugly wins a hot-air balloon, but they have to defeat monsters inside it first so they can ride it safely. (Premiere date 10/05/14) Season 3- 2014-2015 29- Ugly Baby- The ugliest baby in the world is born. (Premiere date 10/19/14) 30- Living of the Night Dead... Or Dead of the Living Night... Night of the Living Dead!- The gang turn into zombies on Halloween night. (Premiere date 10/26/14) 31- Fireworks with Attitude- Evil fireworks attack on Bonfire Night. (Premiere date 11/02/14) 32- Young Driver- Bugly drives without a driver's licence, and needs to escape the police on a chase around Ant World. (Premiere date 11/09/14) 33- Velvet Slippers- The gang get new super-soft slippers which everyone wants. (Premiere date 11/16/14) 34- Rock Concert- The gang get V.I.P. tickets to a rock concert, and everyone fights them for the tickets. (Premiere date 11/23/14) 35- The Rollercoaster- The gang go to the best theme park in Ant World, and go on the fastest rollercoaster in the world. (Premiere date 11/30/14) 36- Garage Sale- After deciding they have too much junk, the gang have a garage sale. (Premiere date 12/07/14) 37- The Phone- BeeBee gets attatched to her new phone. (Premiere date 12/14/14) 38- Santa Chaos- Santa gets captured, and it's up to Bugly, BeeBee and Snail to save the day. (Premiere date 12/21/14) 39- The Quiz- Bugly goes on a quiz to win £1,000,000. (Premiere date 12/28/14) 40- Pranks for Nothing- Snail accidentily releases an evil elf which plays horrible pranks on everyone so he has to stop him and put him back in his cage. (Premiere date 01/04/15) 41- Miss Bugly, Mr BeeBee and Mrs Snail- The gang swap genders for the day. (Premiere date 01/11/15) 42- £££- The gang become millionares. (Premiere date 01/18/15) Season 4- 2015 43- Raaagh!- The gang become monsters. (Premiere date 01/25/15) 44- Snail Force- Snail accidentily becomes extremely popular, and gets a group of guards which Bugly and BeeBee cannot destroy, so they have to get past the guards to save Snail, because the guards are actually Professor Grasshopper and S.A. in disguise but they pretend to Snail that they are good guards and that they are not evil, but Bugly and BeeBee see CCTV videos of Professor Grasshopper and S.A. putting on guard outfits so they have to save Snail. (Premiere date 02/01/15) 45- Job- Bugly and BeeBee hear that if Snail succeeds in a job, he will destroy the universe. But before they can warn him, Snail gets a job, so they have to get his manager to fire him. (Premiere date 02/08/15) 46- The Chicken- We see the reason why Bugly has a fear of chickens. (Premiere date 02/15/15) 47- Graffiti Artist- The gang go to jail because of painting graffiti. (Premiere date 02/22/15) 48- Sitting Contest- The gang have a sitting contest to see who can survive the longest without getting off of the couch. (Premiere date 03/01/15) 49- The BBQ of the Family's Skydive- Bugly's family have their yearly family BBQ, and they take part in a skydive to see who can land on the target. (Premiere date 03/08/15) 50- Staring Contest- BeeBee challenges Bugly to a staring contest, and he accepts so the two have a staring contest. (Premiere date 03/15/15) 51- The Snail Show- Snail adds a few small changes to the show, and turns it into The Snail Show, so Bugly, BeeBee and everyone else in Ant World have to turn the show back into The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet again. (Premiere date 03/22/15) 52- Unstretchy- Snail becomes unstretchy, so Bugly and BeeBee have to go inside Snail's body to find out what's stopping him. (Premiere date 03/29/15) 53- Professor Grasshopper Steals the Eggs- Professor Grasshopper steals the gang's Easter eggs, so they have to retrieve them. (Premiere date 04/05/15) 54- You Will Become Very Sleepy...- Bugly develops hypnosis. (Premiere date 04/12/15) 55- End of the World- The gang need to go through the end of the world. (Premiere date 04/19/15) 56- My Cheeseburger- Bugly needs to get his cheeseburger out of a black hole. (Premiere date 04/26/15) Season 5- 2015 57- Family Portrait- Bugly's family struggle to take a family portrait. (Premiere date 05/03/15) 58- Girl Touch- Bugly gets the "girl touch", and he needs to give it to another boy who hasn't crossed their fingers so they're not safe from the touch. (Premiere date 05/10/15) 59- The Evil Robot- The gang get a robot, but it's actually evil so they have to get rid of it. (Premiere date 05/17/15) 60- 10,000 Feet Jump- The gang need to try and land on a target when falling 10,000 feet from the air. (Premiere date 05/24/15) 61- No- Bugly fears the word "no", and has a nightmare about getting attacked by "no"s. (Premiere date 05/31/15) 62- Bugly- We see Bugly's full life in 11 minutes. (Premiere date 06/07/15) 63- BeeBee- We see BeeBee's full life in 11 minutes. (Premiere date 06/14/15) 64- Snail- We see Snail's full life in 11 minutes. (Premiere date 06/21/15) 65- The Shredder- Bugly becomes obsessed with his new shredder, and begins to put weird things in like plates and keys, and BeeBee and Snail need to escape Bugly, as he wants to put them in. (Premiere date 06/28/15) 66- Under the Water- BeeBee and Snail's house gets flooded, and Bugly goes to save them. But the only problem is that no one can breath underwater. (Premiere date 07/05/15) 67- Free- S.A. gets released from prison, and tries to destroy Ant World, so Professor Grasshopper and the gang join forces to stop him. (Premiere date 07/12/15) 68- Snail's Brain- Bugly and BeeBee go into Snail's brain to get a monster out of it. (Premiere date 07/19/15) 69- The Boulder- The gang try to enter a cave, but a huge boulder stops them, which they have to get rid of to find the treasure in the cave. (Premiere date 07/26/15) 70- The Search for Snail, Part I- Snail goes missing, and the whole of Ant World goes looking for him. (Premiere date 08/02/15) Season 6 (2015) 71- The Search for Snail, Part II- Snail is still missing, and now even the humans are searching, but no one can find him. Will Snail ever be found again? (Premiere date 08/16/15) 72- Nuts- BeeBee becomes addicted to nuts. (Premiere date 08/23/15) 73- Watch- The gang get sucked into Bugly's watch, and have to survive extreme time warps, and strange things happening in the watch. (Premiere date 08/30/15) 74- Silence- Professor Grasshopper tries to take over Ant World, but no one talks. (Premiere date 09/06/15) (Note: In the "Cast" section in the credits, it just says "None".) 75- No Lying Around- After agreeing that they lie too much, the gang stop lying for the day. But then, things get so strange, that the earth gets sucked into a black hole, and they have to lie again to get things back to normal. (Premiere date 09/13/15) 76- Alien Lane- The gang get stuck in a street full of aliens. (Premiere date 09/20/15) 77- The Ant World Fair- The yearly fair comes to Ant World. (Premiere date 09/27/15) 78- The Epic Musical Beneath our Feet- Bugly takes home a butterfly, but it demands music, so the show becomes a musical. (Premiere 10/04/15) 79- Snailophobia- Bugly becomes scared of Snail. (Premiere date 10/11/15) 80- Dungeoned Three- The gang get put in a dungeon for one million years, and have to escape. (Premiere date 10/18/15) 81- Invasion of the Zombie Clowns- After trick-or-treating, the gang encounter zombie clowns at midnight, and need to defeat them and save Ant World. (Premiere date 10/25/15) 82- Fart-Man- The gang become a fan of a new superhero, Fart-Man, but it turns out just to be Professor Grasshopper in disguise. (Premiere date 11/01/15) 83- Bugly's Fridge- The life of foods in Bugly's fridge are shown in a series of short skits. (Premiere date 11/08/15) 84- Buttery Floor- BeeBee butters Bugly's floor as a prank, but it gets crazier as a black hole appears in the wall, which Bugly is about to slide in to. (Premiere date 11/15/15) Season 7- 2015-2016 85- Peanut- Bugly tries to crack open a peanut. (Premiere date 11/29/15) 86- The Legend of a Legend of a Myth- Bugly tells the gang the legend about a legend of a mythical dragon who was killed, but it becomes alive during the night, and the gang have to defeat it and save Ant World from being burned by the dragon's fire breath. (Premiere date 12/06/15) 87- Soapy- After running out of toothpaste, Bugly needs to brush his teeth with soap, and everyone notices it and avoids him, so he needs to wash it off, but it gets bigger and develops a mind of its own. The soap tries to take over Ant World, so Bugly and the gang need to destroy it and buy new toothpaste. (Premiere date 12/13/15) 88- Cake for You- Bugly tries to give his dad a birthday cake, but he's in a bad mood and denies it, so he needs to go on a mission to make him eat it. (Premiere date 12/20/15) 89- Assemble- Professor Grasshopper tricks the gang into buying parts for his robot by pretending to be an old man needing help. (Premiere date 12/27/15) 90- I Arrest You In The Name of Bugly- Bugly becomes a policeman, and starts arresting people for no reason. (Premiere date 01/03/16) 91- Dinner- Snail gets taken to a French restarunt to be cooked and eaten, so the rest of the gang have to save him. (Premiere date 01/10/16) 92- Set the Toys Free- A bunch of toys go to prison, but the police don't know that they are alive so they have to escape. (Premiere date 01/17/16) 93- Back in Time- The gang accidentily go back in time, and meet their great-great-great grandparents so they all help to get the gang back to their year. (Premiere date 01/24/16) 94- Snowed In- The gang fight Professor Grasshopper in Bugly's home while his parents are away, but after a surprise snowstorm, they get snowed in with Professor Grasshopper and they all have to escape. (Premiere date 01/31/16) 95- The Black Hole- A black hole makes a giant white flash over Ant World and sends everyone into it, so everyone needs to get out of the black hole. (Premiere date 02/07/16) 96- Brain Freeze- The gang get an extreme case of brain freeze which causes them to forget their whole life, so they have to get help and restart their life to before they got the brain freeze. (Premiere date 02/14/16) 97- Penny Body- After accidentily squeezing a penny into his body, Bugly needs to go to hospital to get it removed. (Premiere date 02/21/16) 98- Zombie Shopping Invasion- Bugly gets taken clothes shopping, and a zombie invasion breaks in. (Premiere date 02/28/16) Season 8 99- TBA 100- The 100th Episode- The gang celebrate 100 failures of Professor Grasshopper to destroy them, but Professor Grasshopper has something big planned for the 100th episode- the most powerful laser in the world. (Premiere date 03/21/16) 101- TBA 102- TBA 103- TBA 104- TBA 105- TBA 106- TBA 107- TBA 108- TBA 109- TBA 110- TBA 111- TBA 112- TBA Shorts 1- Cheese Puffs- Everyone want's Bugly's cheese puffs at school. (Premiere date 03/23/14, after Second Computer on the Left Hand Side.) TBA Category:Episode List Category:The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet